


what could be better than cuddles? (naked ones)

by hoaxsuicide (orphan_account)



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Half naked, Kissing, M/M, and john doesn't mind, john keeps his boxers on cus he's hardcore like that, naked cuddles, naked male, not really that mature but i mention erections and stuff gasp, sherlock is a cuddle monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hoaxsuicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what it says on the tin... what could be better than some romantic cuddling? Well, er, naked ones of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what could be better than cuddles? (naked ones)

**Author's Note:**

> So i decided to start doing a[ 30 day otp porn challenge](http://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version) because I'm a masochist and a workaholic.  
> Sooooo as if i didn't have enough things to work on already, here's day 1: naked cuddles :D

“Sherlock you berk, you’re taking too long in the shower!” John hollered, hovering outside the bathroom door with his towel. They were getting ready for bed when Sherlock claimed that he needed a shower, John had tried to convince him to take one tomorrow but Sherlock was, as always, stubborn.

“No John, I’ve been chasing around filthy London all day, unless you want to sleep next to a tramp I suggest you let me take a shower!” he had said and, well, John couldn’t argue with that.

So now it was almost midnight and John hadn’t even brushed his teeth yet.

“Come in!” he heard Sherlock’s unmistakeable baritone ring from inside as the shower shut off. John sighed and entered, his face being hit with a wall of moist steam and the smell of shampoo and shower gel. He wrinkled his nose and he made his way over to the mirror, trying his best to uncloud it with his shirt sleeve.

“Have you been using my shampoo?” he asked as he ran the cold tap, watching through the mirror as Sherlock stepped out of the shower and towelled himself off.

“Maybe, problem?” he smirked, meeting his eyes as he slung the towel over his shoulder after drying his hair with it. John shrugged nonchalantly, plunging his toothbrush into his mouth.

“You’re not even dressed for bed yet…” Sherlock observed, coming up behind John to reach into the bathroom cabinet, John felt Sherlock's figure curve into his back and he looked up at him in the mirror with a coy smile.

“What? And you are?” he pronounced around his toothbrush and Sherlock just grinned, retrieving a comb and promptly resting his chin on John's head as he began to brush his damp curls back, off his forehead.

John gave him a defeated look through the mirror, displaying his distaste for Sherlock's nerve. Sherlock chuckled and leant all his weight on John, pushing his stomach into the sink.

“You make a very good headrest, what can I say?”

“Yes, well…” John ducked his head down to spit into the sink and Sherlock lost his balance a bit, “I’m not letting you do that unless you pay me.”

Sherlock hummed in distracted agreement as he placed the comb back where it belonged, wrapping his arms around John's waist and kissing behind his ear. It wasn’t often that Sherlock was romantic but John seemed to notice it was more often at night…and if one of them was naked.

“How much would that be then?” He muttered into his neck, trailing kisses down to the junction of his shoulder. John gave him a playfully cold look.

“You can’t afford me, don’t even bother asking.” He teased, turning his head so that their mouths met in a chaste kiss.

“You taste minty…” Sherlock observed unconsciously as he moved away from John to put his towel on a drying rack.

“Might be something to do with me just brushing my teeth, you daft bugger.” He smirked and followed Sherlock as he left the room, still very naked.

“Are you going to put anything on?” he asked as he unbuttoned his dress shirt, watching as Sherlock decided to sprawl himself on their bed, plunging his head into a pillow with a sigh of content. His cock gave a half-hearted twitch but, alas, John was too tired for its antics.

“No, it’s a hot night and you know how warm I get…” he murmured into the pillow, cracking one eye open to look over at John who had taken off his dress shirt, followed by his vest, and folded them neatly on a chair in the corner of the room.

Upon gathering the energy to strip his jeans and socks, John came to the conclusion that finding something suitable to sleep in would take too long and so boxers had to do. He stretched up tall, aware of Sherlock's eyes on him.

“I thought you were tired, Mr Holmes?” he needled, making his way under the duvet. Sherlock snorted, squirming under the duvet also and latching onto John, pulling him close against his skin.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy the view.” He purred and John couldn’t help but flush at the compliment. He turned his body into Sherlock's, feeling his warm skin on his and smelling his shampoo in his hair.

Sherlock shifted a bit, wrapping his legs around John's and burying his head between the crook of John's neck and the pillow, breathing deeply. Sherlock had always been big on cuddling and, at first, it had struck John by surprise but now he simply expected it.

John stroked a hand down Sherlock's side and pulled him closer by the waist so their bodies were flush against each other. John could feel the flaccid flesh of Sherlock's cock lying against his groin and couldn’t help but anticipate the morning wood that Sherlock often got on hot nights like this one.

The detective attempted to shuffle in impossibly closer, almost as if he wanted his body to meld together with John's, wrapping his arms around John's back. John smiled into Sherlock's neck, hearing his breathing become more relaxed and steady as he drifted off.

Before John and Sherlock got together, Sherlock would often not sleep for days on end, even to the point of passing out on many occasions.  John had come to realise that the only reason why Sherlock didn’t sleep back then was not because of arrogance or ‘for the case’ but, in fact, because he couldn’t. Strangely enough, the first time they slept in the same bed together, Sherlock slept all through the night with no restlessness at all, he even began planning his routine around sleep like any normal person would, it truly was amazing what a little bit of change to someone’s routine can do.

Sherlock snored softly in his ear and, with the steady breathing of his lover to lull him, John felt his eyelids close and sleep claimed him.

**Author's Note:**

> yes it's incredibly short and fluffy but if you guys have read the list that I linked in my beginning notes and want to see some of that stuff please let me know and give me some kuDOS VALIDATE MEEEEEE!!!!111!!!  
> *the thirst is strong*  
> anyhow, if you like, follow me on tumblr at [hoaxsuicide](http://militarykink.co.vu/)


End file.
